How Could This Happen To Me?
by dusk012301230123
Summary: One-shot. Very Depressing, Gore, Character Deaths. Fai and the group go to Serasu. Songfic. Based off of How Could This Happen to Me By Simple Plan. Had problems uploading this sorry for any mistakes


**I don't own the song or Anime it would be gory and depressing (even more than it is now)**

_**WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATHS, GORE, BLOOD, GORE, VERY DEPRESSING, GORE, GUYXGUY COUPLE AND KISSING,GORE, EXTREMELY DEPRESSING, AND OH YEAH THERE'S GORE TOO.**_

**How Could This Happen to Me? Simple Plan  
**

"NNOOO!" Fai screamed at Ashura.

Kurogane hung limply from one of his hands while the other was plunged deep into the ninja's chest. Sakura was limply laying over Syoaran's broken body which was bent in an unnatural way. Both their eyes stared off into nothing. Their clothes stained a dark red.

Mokona looked like a red deflated balloon.

Kurogane coughed and blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were wide and the pain was so great that he couldn't even make a sound.

Ashura pulled his hand from Kurogane's chest and let him fall to the floor. Ashura walked slowly towards Fai every step made it harder to keep his mask in place.

Fai gave up trying to hold onto his mask. He shuffled backwards in a pitiful attempt to escape. He was trapped against a wall. Anyone who would look at him now would have guessed he was trying to drown himself in his own tears.

"Why?" Fai sobbed, "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did you have to kill them? I thought you were after me. Why did they have to die? Why?"

Ashura smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

This sent Fai over the edge.

He threw magic at Ashura and ran behind the distracted 'king'. He grabbed Kurogane's sword and plunged it into Ashura's heart as he turned around.

Ashura's eyes became dazed and he stumbled forward and fell.

Fai fell to his knees.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fai screamed so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if the people in the next world heard him.

He finally stopped screaming after the pain in his throat became too much to bear. He collapsed on the stone floor.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight___Fai opened his eyes as something cold landed on his nose. He blinked for his eyes to get adjusted to the brightness.

He looked around and thought for a moment. His mind hadn't quite caught up to him. He could remember why he was lying in the snow. He stood up.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Then he saw everyone's bodies. There was so much blood. Even on him.

He fell back on his hands and knees and vomited from the sight and smell.

It hurt to see his friends like his. The pain wouldn't go away ever. The pain was still there from when he was here with Ashura as a child.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
_  
It was his fault. He was the one that suggested that they go back to Serasu. He was being selfish he wanted to kill Ashura so he could stop running. Well he got his wish. He didn't have to run anymore he didn't have anywhere to run to anyway.

He was sick of being nothing but bad luck. Everyone he ever cared for was dead. He wanted to scream but he couldn't make a noise.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_  
Screams. He heard Sakura's screams as Ashura killed Syoaran. Syoaran was screaming for the princess to take Mokona and go to the next world and screaming in pain. Kurogane was screaming as Ashura threw Syoaran's body aside and stabbed the princess who fell on top of Syoaran.

Mokona was screaming for everyone and crying. Kurogane looked at Fai and screamed for him to use his magic to get out of here. He charged at Ashura with his sword only to be caught and killed by Ashura's hand.

"_Help."_ Fai tried to say but no one was around to help him. What was left of Fai's sanity was hanging by a thread.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

He desperately tried to hold onto the time he had spent with the group. How nice Sakura had been even though she knew he was lying. How hard Syoaran worked to get the princesses feathers back. How Kurogane understood him and put up with him. How much Kurogane had cared about the mage and how many times he had pulled him out of situations where he couldn't think of anything to do or say.

He couldn't explain why they all cared so much about him or why he cared for them. He couldn't erase the fact that he killed Ashura.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Fai pulled Kurogane's sword from Ashura's body. He walked over to the ninja's body.

Kurogane's chest raised and fell.

"Kurogane?" Fai asked.

The ninja opened his eyes weakly and looked at Fai.

"Kuro…" Fai sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Fai fell to his knees and cried. Kurogane reached up with his hand and wiped tears from his eyes. It hurt so badly to even breathe but Fai needed this. He let his hand fall to the collar of Fai's shirt and pulled the mage towards him.

Their lips met and Kurogane held the mage close to him.

"I… love… you… Fai." Kurogane said in a raspy voice.

"I love you too, Kurogane." Fai said, "Goodbye."

Fai drove the sword through his back and pushed it so it went all the way threw him. He positioned it at Kurogane's heart and pulled Kurogane close so the sword would hit both their hearts and release them from this nightmare.

Fai stared into the ninja's eyes as he watched all signs of life leave him.

Fai looked at his face. He would defiantly miss that face. The last thing he saw was that Kurogane was smiling at him.

_I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

**Ugh I had soooooo many problems with this. I think Fanfiction hates this story…**

**So this story one-shot whatever is in Tsubasa Songs and it also stands alone so…**

**For Tsubasa songs:**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED OR FILLED REQUESTS IN A VERY LONG TIME I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR IT AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS IT GOES AWAY!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
